Stonewall Jerome
by Mountain Dew 17
Summary: AU-American Civil War, ensemble cast, multiple pairings. They carried the same bible. They believed in the same God. One side fought for God's glory. The other for his Kingdom on Earth. But for the Duration of the war, God refused to take side. On the battlefields of a Nation divided, in the heart of a General who fought in the name of God, Heaven and Hell, were never far apart.


**Stonewall**

**They carried the same Bible**

**They believed in the same God**

**One side fought for God's glory**

**The Other for his Kingdom on Earth**

**But for the duration of the war**

**God refused to take sides**

**One the battlefields of a nation divided**

**In the heart of a General, who fought in the name of God**

**In a world turned upside down**

**Heaven and Hell, were never far apart**

**Prologue**

**Like a Stonewall**

**Encampment of US 1****st**** New Hampshire Brigade, 2****nd**** Corp, Army of The Potomac, Leesburg, Virginia- 4:00am, July 22****nd****, 1861. **

"General" whispered Captain Quartermaine, the General's aide-de-camp, as he entered his Commanding officer's tent. "General sir" his whispered again, this time a bit louder, causing the General to stir.

"Yes, Michael, what it is?" The General replied as he sat up in his cot.

"We just received word Sir. The Rebs routed General McDowell at Bull Run, as of now, only General Alcazar's Division stands between the Rebs and Washington" Michael informed him.

"Where is Alcazar now?" The General asked as he swung his legs off the cot and began to dress in his dark blue uniform.

"Germantown, he sends word that he will engage and hold the enemy forces at Fairfax Courthouse as long as possible. We've also received word from General Corbin in Washington. He's ordered the 1st New Hampshire Brigade to join up with General Alcazar's Divison at once to combat the Rebel threat" Michael said.

"Very well" The General said as he finished buttoning his shirt. "Rouse the men, break camp. Instruct Colonel Devlin to move out with the guns as soon as possible" he ordered.

"Yes Sir" Michael said as he saluted and exited the tent.

**2 hours later- 6:00am**

As ordered, camp was broken down and the 1st New Hampshire was lined up in column of fours and prepared to march the 30 miles to Fairfax CH. With the Devlin Artillery, accompanied by a company from the 4th already on the move, the Brigade was really as Captain Michael Quartermaine rode his house up and down each side of the long column. The 4th New Hampshire was up front, followed by the 1st, 33rd, and 27th, the 4 regiments that comprised the 1st New Hampshire Brigade. Michael rode his horse and brought it to a stop in the middle of the column, as he pulled a piece of parchment from his saddlebag. "Soldiers!" Michael yelled as he began to read "Commanding General Corbin': General Alcazar is being attacked at Fairfax Courthouse by overwhelming Rebel forces" Michael finished. "We have been ordered to cross the Bull Run to his assistance. Every moment now is precious and our General hopes his soldiers will step out and keep close ranks. Well, this march, is a forced march to save our country!" Michael yelled, receiving enormous applauses from the ranks. Applauding the loudest, was the commanding officer of the 4th New Hampshire, Colonel Alan James Quartermaine II, Michael's father.

The remainder of the day and the next was spent was spent on a grueling and vigorous march to Fairfax Courthouse. The Brigade arrived just after dusk on the 23rd.

**Sunday, July 24****th****, 1861, near Fairfax Courthouse, Virginia. **

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon as the General walked along the tree line of a vast field that in a matter of hours would be a the sight of death and horror. "Dear Lord" the General began to pray. "This is your day. And you have admonished us to keep it holy. If it is your will that we fight this day, then your will be done. I ask your protection over Alexis, your faithful servant, my loving wife. I ask you shine your face down upon her, Lord, on her 51st birthday and to fill her heart with the conviction of how much she is loved and missed by her husband. Dear Lord: You have called me to this place, in this hour, far from my home and my wife and children; but I know it is your will that leads me here. If it is your will that we fight today, I am ready, Lord. Thy will be done. It is your sword I will wield into battle. Your banner I will raise against those who wish to desecrate this land with slavery. And if it is my time to be with you, Lord, then I come to you with all the joy in my heart" he finished.

**10:00am- **

The 1st New Hampshire marched through the woods to the field as the General had received word from General Alcazar that the battle had begun. The General stopped the men at the tree line as he, his aide-de-camp Captain Michael Quartermaine, and his adjutant, Lieutenant Colonel Lucky Spencer, rode to the crest of the hill to observe the battle. The Union positions were on Frank House Hill, opposite the Rebel positions on Phelps House Hill. "That's General Webber's Brigade!" Michael pointed out as the 3 men watched in horror as men began to fall back in the face of the Rebel advance. A messenger from General Webber approached the 3 men.

"Soldier! Inform General Webber the 1st New Hampshirites are on the field. Ask him can he hold long enough for me to deploy my men?" the General asked.

"Yes Sir, I'll ask him how long he can hold" the rider said as he saluted a rode off

"They may not hold, gentlemen. We must assume they cannot" the General said. "Mr. Spencer" he ordered.

"Sir?"

"Instruct Colonel Devlin to position his artillery batteries in the center of the crest. I want the 1st and 27th to their right, and the 33rd and 4th to their right, understood?" The General ordered.

"Sir" Lucky replied as he saluted and rode off. Artillery fire landed all around the General's position, yet, he didn't flinch as he watched Colonel Devlin setup his artillery.

"Counter Battery fire. 800 yards" Colonel Devlin yelled to his men. "Shell, five inch. Five second fuse" he yelled as the battery's loaded. "Fire!" Devlin yelled as he slung down his arm. The batteries all fired at once, raining fire down on the rebel positions.

Meanwhile, the General watched in horror and General Webber's brigade began to dissipate. "General!" General Webber yelled as he rode up. "Our line on Phelps' Hill has broken. They are beating us back" General Webber said frantically.

"Well then General we must give them the bayonet!" The General replied. "1st Brigade, move up to a position just below the crest of the hill. And stay low!" he ordered.

"Rally men, rally!" General Webber yelled as he tried to gather his men. "Look!" he yelled as he pointed with his sabre to the General. "There's General Jerome, standing like a stone wall. Let us determine to die here today and we will conquer. Rally behind the New Hampshirites!" he yelled. His men cheered as they rushed to form ranks behind General Jerome's brigade.

Colonel Devlin's artillery continued to fire as Rebel ranks began their advance on Union positions. "Fix bayonets" Brigadier General Julian Jerome ordered.

**Colonel Carlos Rivera's 33****rd**** New Hampshire Regiment-**

"Fix! Bayonets!" Colonel Rivera ordered. In near-perfect unison, the men quickly attached their bayonets to the end of their muskets.

In front of the Brigade's line, General Jerome rode back and forth, carefully observing the Rebel advance. Smoke filled the air as Julian raised his hand and ordered "Fill in the…" was all he got out as he yelled in disgust when a rebel musket ball struck the palm of his left hand, just below the middle finger. "Lucky! Instruct the men to lay down! Hug the ground!" Julian yelled.

Lucky quickly passed the word. "Lie down, men!" Carlos ordered. The men off the 33rd quickly followed his instructions and assumed the prone position. "1st Rank, prone. 2nd rank, kneel" Carlos instructed. "They are coming, boys" Carlos yelled as he walked behind his men, sabre on his shoulder. "Wait till they get close before you shoot" he advised. After one shot rang out, the officers of the Regiment quickly halted it.

"Hold your fire" yelled 1st Lieutenant Alan James Quartermaine III, Colonel Quartermaine's 2nd eldest son and Michael's younger brother. Several more shots rang out.

"Hold your fire" 2nd Lieutenants Cameron and Aiden Quartermaine, the younger 2 of the 4 Quartermaine brothers yelled. The men of the Brigade hunkered down as the rebels opened fire with their 1st volley. Several officers on horseback, including General Webber, were hit.

"Quickly boys, rise up" Colonel Rivera yelled as they men quickly got to their feet as the order to "Rise up" made its way down the line. As the Rebels reloaded, the boys in blue prepared to fire. "Ready!" Rivera yelled as his men held their muskets up, flush to their chests, bayonets to the sky. "Aim!" he instructed. The men took aim, moving the butts of their Springfield muskets against their shoulder blades. "Fire!" Rivera yelled as he used his sabre for emphasis. Up and down the line, the Brigade fired in volley, killing dozens, if not hundreds of Rebel soldiers.

"Reload, reload men" yelled Captain Rafe Kovich Jr., the executive officer of the 33rd. As the men reloaded, some of the junior officers got antsy.

"Come on boys, quick and we can whip 'em" one of them yelled as he ran forward.

"Easy, men. We have no orders to advance" Rivera yelled.

"Get back in the ranks!" Captain Kovich ordered as a group of men followed the young officer.

"Steady, men. Steady!" Carlos yelled. Carlos watch as more and more of his man ran forward. "Damn it!" he yelled as he drew his Colt revolver with his right hand, his sabre in his left. "Charge!" he yelled, as he could leave his men, no matter how stupid, alone to hands of the enemy.

General Jerome and Captain Quartermaine, on horseback, watched in horror as the 33rd New Hampshire charged the rebel line of battle. "It's Rivera's boys" Michael observed. "What are they doing?" Michael stated nervously as he shifted in his saddle

"Easy, Mr. Quartermaine. Easy" Julian said. "Good to have your dander up, but its discipline wins the day" Julian advised.

The 33rd chased the rebels all the way back to their artillery positions at the base of Phelps House Hill, where the rebels finally reformed their battle line. The Rebels fired off a volley and quickly mounted a counter charge, sending the 33rd reeling back towards Frank House Hill. A soldier walked up to General Jerome, who remained on horseback. "General Jerome Sir, I fear the day is going against us"

"If you think so, sir, you had better not say anything about it" Julian replied forcefully.

The 33rd quickly retreated and reformed its battle line next to the other regiments, who were once again in the prone position as the Rebels once again made their way up Frank House Hill. Bodies littered the field and the artillery batteries on both sides continued to duel back and forth.

"Rise up, rise up!" Julian yelled as he, accompanied by Lucky and Michael, rode along in front of the Union battle line. "Rise up, New Hampshire!" he yelled as he me jumped up, muskets on their right shoulders. "Stand up, you men! Stand up, you brave men! We're gonna charge them. We're gonna drive them to Richmond! Stand up, New Hampshire!" he yelled.

**Colonel Frisco Jones' 27****th**** New Hampshire Regiment- **

"Rise up men" Colonel Jones yelled.

"Get ready to charge the rebel bastards" echoed Colonel Jones' executive officer, Captain Dante Falconeri.

"You ready little brother?" asked Sergeant Major Max Giambetti as he held his musket flush against his chest.

"Ready as you are" replied Corporal Milo Giambetti.

**Colonel Alan James Quartermaine II's 4****th**** New Hampshire Regiment**

"Let's go Men, Muskets at the ready" AJ yelled as he checked his own pistol.

"Indeed. Prepare to give them hell" replied the 4th's young executive officer, Captain Damian Spinelli.

**Colonel Todd Manning's 1****st**** New Hampshire Regiment. **

"Time to give those slavers the kick in the teeth they deserve" yelled Colonel Manning.

"For the Union, boys!" yelled Colonel Manning's Executive Officer, Major Jason Quartermaine, Colonel Quartermaine's younger brother, and General Jerome's Son-in-law.

"1st Brigade!" Julian yelled as he drew his sabre with his uninjured hand and moved out in front of the line. "Reserve your fire till they come within 50 yards, then fire!" he yelled. "And give them, the bayonet!" he added. "And when you charge, yell like Furies!" he ordered.

The Rebels advanced and made their stand in front of General Jerome's Brigade. Both sides fire a volley at each other, only seconds after one another.

"Charge… bayonets!" Julian yelled as the 1st Brigade rushed forward. Following close behind the brigade, was Colonel Nathan West's Cavalry Squadron. Julian watched fondly as he saw who was in the lead. Captain Julian Jerome II, West Point Class of 1854, Julian's 2nd child and eldest son, was out in front, sabre in hand.

"Charge!" The younger Jerome yelled as he charged forward.

"Press on! Press on!" Michael yelled as he followed the men on his horse. He was about to yelled again when an artillery shell exploded next to him, knocking him off his horse. Only momentarily phased, Michael quickly rose to his feet and resumed the charge.

The 1st Brigade quickly overwhelmed the Rebel forces, driving them back over and away from Phelps House Hill. In was a total, and overwhelming Victory for the Union Army, and the 1st Brigade.

**5:30pm-**

With the battle over, Julian, his arm now in a sling, walked the battlefield. "General" Lucky spoke up us he pulled off his hat, the left side of the full brim pined up to the top. "How is it you can keep so serene and stay so utterly insensible, with a storm of shells ad bullets raining about your head?" Lucky asked.

"Lieutenant Colonel Spencer" Julian dropped to one knee and replied after a moment. "My religious belief teaches me to feel as safe in battle as in bed. God has fixed the time for my death, I do not concern myself with that, but to be always ready, whenever it may overtake me. That is the way all men should live" General Jerome explained. "Then all men would be equally brave" he added as he stood up as Captain Quartermaine walked over.

"Preliminary reports for the Brigade Sir" Michael said as he pulled off his hat, the same style as Lucky's. Julian's however, was similar to that of a common foot soldier, a simple dark blue cap. Like both men he stood before, Michael's face was covered in soot and dirt. Julian gave him a nod to continue. "111 dead, 373 wounded or missing" Michael reported. "And if I may ask, sir, how's your hand?" Michael asked.

"Just a spend bullet. No more than a scratch really, Mr. Quartermaine. But thank you for your concern. I'm more than pleased with the part performed by the Brigade during the battle. Through the blessing of God, they met the thus far victorious enemy and turned the fortunes of the day. Good evening, gentlemen. Tomorrow's a new day" he stated.

"Evening General" Michael replied.

"Evening Sir" said Lucky and both men began to walk away.

"Oh, and Mr. Quartermaine" Julian added, stopping the 2 men in their tracks. "Thank you for the report. I shall never forget these men" Julian stated with tears in his eye. He took a deep breath and added. "We must never forget them"

Despite losing a humiliating defeat at the battle of Bull Run only days earlier, Union Brigadier General Julian V. Jerome and The 1st New Hampshire Brigade gave the Union, and President Lincoln, was they needed the most… a Victory. However, what the Battles of Bull Run and Fairfax Courthouse proved was, this American Civil War, was not doing to be won or lost after one big battle. This war would be a knockdown, drag-out brawl from start to finish. It would not be fought between arguing politicians in Washington and Richmond, but on the fields of Virginia, Maryland, Pennsylvania and others, stained by the blood of the boys in both gray and blue.

New inventions such as the repeating rifle, the Gatling gun, and Ironclads would create new ways to maim and kill human beings. This war, would decide the fate on a nation and its people. A war between slavery and Freedom, and between States' Rights and Federal Supremacy.

On Sunday, July 24th, 1861, General Julian V. Jerome and the 1st New Hampshire Brigade would cement its legacy as a part of history. They would become household names that would live throughout the annals of history. For that day forward, General Julian Jerome would simply be known as General "Stonewall" Jerome.

**A/N- Please Review. A One shot for now, but there is more, depending on the reception I get. **


End file.
